Glamour and Ghosts
by EvilRegalShandyLvr21
Summary: BAMDAMMMster Prompt Week 4: Halloween Party at the LAPD during The Closer era. What happens at the LAPD Halloween party? Who finds out a secret? What is everyone's favorite movie character? Ties into "What Are Friends For?" Takes place during Season 7
1. Chapter 1

BAMDAMMMster Prompt Week 4: Halloween Party at the LAPD during The Closer era.

Ties into "What Are Friends For?" Takes place during Season 7

For my _Classic_ BAMDAMMMsters there are some surprises in there for you!

For my Bestie M, I think you will appreciate a certain 3 costumes the most!

Fo my darling love, A, you will appreciate Brenda's costume the most!

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The environment is festive and decorated in Halloween decorations all through the LAPD gym. Various tunes are blasting through the speakers such as "Monster Mash," "Superstitious," "Ghostbusters," "Abracadabra," "I Put A Spell on You," "The Devil Went Down to Georgia," "Bewitched," and "Ding Dong , The Witch is Dead." The theme of the night is dress as your favorite movie character. Chief Pope demanded that every member of the LAPD attend this year's Annual Halloween Party, in order to build morale throughout the Department. Of course there are officers who loathe the idea of the party, but there are some who are excited about it.

The entire Robbery Homicide division is dressed as characters from _Scarface_ and _The Godfather_. The Special Operations Bureau is dressed as _Police Academy_ characters. Only a few members from Major Crimes are excited. Tao and Buzz have a liking for Horror movies and so they decide to wear their favorite scary movie characters. Tao is dressed as Count Dracula, he has on a floor length black cape, with the white collared shirt. His fangs are impeccable with fake blood oozing down the corners of his mouth. Buzz is dressed as everyone's not so favorite childhood doll, Chucky. He has used temporary red hair paint, his hair is mussed. He has on blue overalls, with "Good Guys," stitched on the front pocket, with a stripped long sleeve shirt and red and white Adidas. He has even applied some fake bruises on his face to emulate Chucky, after he has went on a murderous rampage. He even has a fake knife to complete the costume.

To everyone's surprise Commander Taylor loves, horror films as well. He walks into the gym dressed as, The Candyman. He is wearing a black floor length jacket, laced with faux brown fur, with a plaid scarf draped down his chest. He has the hook on his right hand, covered in fake blood. He has faux bees stitched along the collar of his jacket and some affixed to his face.

"Wow, Commander, I had no idea, you liked Horror movies, too!" Buzz says as Taylor walks by them.

"Like? I love them, Buzz!" He says excitedly.

"Learn something new every day!" Buzz says.

"Yes, you do!" Tao says.

"Nice!" Taylor says, "I figured you for the classic Horror type, Lieutenant."

"Thanks, Commander." Tao utters.

"And Buzz, you really are pulling off Chucky!" Taylor says.

"Thanks." Buzz says.

"Where is the rest of your team?" Taylor asks as he looks around and he spots Pope.

Pope is donning a white disco suit, attempting to pull off the Tony Manero look _from Saturday Night Fever_. He even has on the matching white shoes, and a black wig.

Taylor's mouth is wide open as he watched Pope. "Scary isn't it?" Brenda says from behind him. Taylor turns around and utters, "I'll say!" He looks Brenda over who is dressed as Belle from _The Beauty and The Beast._ She has on the long golden ball gown with the over shoulder sleeves, and the matching long gloves, with one red rose in her hand. She is wearing a brunette wig, that is half pinned up and the rest flowing along her shoulders. Beside her stands Fritz, as The Beast when he transforms back to Prince Adam, in a blue jacket, lined with gold trimmings and a gold cowl neck collar. He has on a white ascot, with a sapphire gem at the neck, to accompany the white button up. His waist is lined in a gold thick belt, accompanied by black slacks and black shoes. "Wow, Chief!" Tao and Taylor say in unison. Brenda blushes and says, "Thank yew, gentlemen!" "Chief, I would have never thought you would love, Belle!" Buzz says. "Buzz, you should know by now, that I am more than what meets the eye!" She teases. Tao and Taylor laugh. "She loves to read, just like Belle." Fritz says. "Makes sense then." Buzz says. "Agent Howard, you make a pretty convincing Prince Adam." Tao teases. "Thanks." He says. "Did you know the original story of The Beauty and The Beast, is not at all like, how Disney portrays it?" Tao says. "Really?" Fritz says. As Tao enlightens them of the true nature of the story, Gabriel and Sanchez walk up. "I see the Belle of the ball, has arrived!" Detective Gabriel teases. They turn around to see him, dressed as Shaft. Donning a black floor length leather jacket and black turtle neck, with matching leather pants and black military boots. He has faux mustache and beard affixed to his face, with the iconic sunglasses over his eyes. "Nice!" Taylor says. "Thanks Commander." Gabriel says. Sanchez is standing next to him in a red leather jacket, with a white tee underneath and some blue jeans with some black boots. "Jim Stark! Sanchez I never would have known you would have been into James Dean!" Fritz says. "Sir, that was my favorite movie as a kid! I have a theatrical _Rebel Without A Cause_ movie poster in my living room."

"Our favorite movie characters say a lot about us!" Buzz ushers out as Provenza walks toward them, everyone turns to find him dressed as Emmett Brown aka Doc from _Back to The Future._ He is rocking a white lab coat, with a checkered button up. His hair looks like he stuck his hand is a socket and he has on blacked out goggles around his neck. "Hey Doc, where's Marty?" Sanchez teases, and everyone bursts into a fit of giggles. "Shut up, Sanchez!" He rasps, "Who the hell are you supposed to be anyway?"

Everyone gasps. "Jim Stark!" Flynn says coming up behind him. Everyone is stunned and left utterly speechless as they take in Flynn's costume. He is dressed as Peter Pan, costume complete with the matching dark green tights. His costume comes with the matching hat, topped off with the red feather and the elf shoes. He has faux sword tucked in his belt. "What? I like Peter Pan!" He stammers out as Provenza shakes his head. Everyone starts laughing. "Yew know, Flynn, it actually suits you!" Brenda teases. Flynn looks confused and asks, "huh?" "With me." She says as she walks over to him and loops her arm around his and walks away with him. "You are just like Peter, Flynn, you don't want to go grow up." He looks like he is ready to go on the defense, but she continues before he can, "I don't mean that in a bad way, either."

"Oh, ok Chief." He says still unsure about her statement.

She stays mum for a moment and then says, "I take it yew and Captain Raydor are still going strong."

"Chief?" He stammers out, following her line of vision.

"I mean yew both are dressed as characters from _Peter Pan_ , and everyone knows that Tinkerbell has a crush on Peter!" She states. Captain Raydor is standing across the room dressed in a green leaf dress, with the matching sparkly sheer wings. She is wearing the green flats with the white puff on top. Her hair is pulled back in a high bun and she is holding her wand. She has opted not to wear her glasses tonight.

"Flynn, be on your best behavior tonight." Brenda whispers as she walks away. Men all over the room have their eyes on Sharon. Her legs are exposed and now all of the LAPD sees how sexy her legs are. Her shoulders are also on display. Sharon meets Flynn's gaze from across the room and gives him a warm smile and he smiles back.

Flynn returns to the group, to find Andrea Hobbs standing with them dressed as Glinda, the Good Witch of the North. She is dressed in a pink ball gown covered in silver stars, complete with the matching crown and scepter wand. "Wow that is a huge crown, Hobbs!" Flynn says. "It's either go big or go home!" She rasps. He lets out a hearty chuckle. "So, where is your sister, the Wicked Witch of the West? Is she having broom troubles?" Provenza sarcastically inquires. "Actually, my sister opted for different shade of green tonight!" She rasps as she winks at Flynn. Provenza grunts and misses that everyone notices Sharon across the room in her Tinkerbell costume.

Tao walks over to Flynn and whispers, "If you two were trying to be discrete, you have successfully failed at that." Flynn looks at Tao and Tao shrugs his shoulders. "I have no idea, what you are talking about Mike." Flynn says attempting to sound clueless. "Why can't we both just happen to love _Peter Pan_? Flynn asks. Mike purses his lips before answering, "Well, I don't believe in coincidences, plus she keeps looking over here at you."

"Shit!" Flynn mumbles under his breath.

"It's ok! We already knew! But I think Provenza is still a little behind on the news." Mike says quickly.

"I prefer it that way!" Andy says swiftly.

"But how does he not know?" Mike inquires.

"All he knows is that I am dating, but he doesn't know who." Andy asserts.

"Okay then. Well your secret is safe with me and the rest of the squad. We love to watch Provenza squirm!" Mike teases.

"Don't we all!" Flynn says pulling his phone out and to text Sharon.

 _ **A: My dearest Tinkerbell, you have to stop staring! People are asking questions, gorgeous.**_

 _ **S: I'm sorry, my dearest Peter, I just can't believe I talked you into wearing those tights!**_

 _ **A: Mmm, hmm! You owe me, don't forget!**_

 _ **S: I won't, my dearest Peter!**_

"Flynn!" Provenza shouts.

"What!" Flynn responds agitated by the older man's voice.

"Why the hell are you and the Wicked Witch dressed alike?" He bellows.

Flynn shrugs his shoulders and says, "I dunno, Old Man!"

"Bullshit!" Provenza spews.

"Dance with me, Flynn." Andrea says interrupting the exchange between the two men.

"Flynn, this conversation isn't over!" Provenza yells as Andrea and Flynn walk to the dance floor.

"Thank you." Flynn says to Andrea.

"Not a problem. But you two do know that he is going to be livid, when he finally realizes the truth?" Andrea rasps.

"Yeah, I know." Flynn says.

"Well, Peter your Tink is giving me the eye, so I think you better go talk to her, first." Andrea says as they both look over at Sharon at the bar.

"Thanks for the rescue, Andrea." Flynn says as he walks away.

"Thanks for the dance." She says as she turns around and Doctor Morales is standing in front of her dressed as Indiana Jones, complete with his whip wrapped around his arm, with his head topped off with the leather fedora. "Wow, Doc, you are rocking that leather jacket!" Andrea says.

"When Glinda, The Good Witch of The North, says I look good, I know I've done something right!" He teases. They both laugh.

"Care to dance, Mr. Jones?" Andrea asks.

"Sure thing, Glinda!" He says taking her hand and leading the way.

* * *

Meanwhile at the bar, Sharon and Andy are talking casually, trying not to be too obvious.

"You look so adorable, in the tights." Sharon whispers before she takes a sip of her wine.

"Captain, you do realize men, don't like to be called adorable?" He states.

"Oh, I'm sorry did I bruise your little ego?" She rasps sarcastically.

He chuckles lightly and leans a little closer to her and whispers, "Captain, you of all people, know full well that my ego, is far from little." He pulls back and smirks at her, as she bites her lower lip.

"Yeah, I do seem to recall, you had little issue, with stuffing it all into those _adorable_ tights! So, I stand corrected!" She rasps before taking another sip of her wine. He flashes that boyish grin of his.

"Ye, Gods!" Provenza exclaims catching both of them off guard. They turn to look at him.

"Why, hello there, Doc!" Sharon exclaims. Andy chuckles beside her, earning him a glare from Provenza.

"So, I guess I'm the last to know that Tinkerbell and Peter Pan are an item?" Provenza ushers out.

"Well, Doc, if you would have just jumped in your DeLorean, you would have known!" Flynn teases.

"It works the other way around, jackass!" Provenza rasps. Andy and Sharon laugh at his agitation.

Provenza walks away and mumbles, "Idiots!"

"So, Peter, how long before we can return to Neverland?" Sharon teases.

"Whenever, you are ready, my dearest Tink." He says grabbing his cranberry and soda off the bar.

"Ok, meet me in the parking garage in an hour, my dearest Peter!" She says taking her wine and walking away, to her PSB officers who are dressed as the Ghostbusters.

While she is walking towards her team, she passes Brenda who stops her and says, "Glad to see I'm not the only Disney lover, here tonight." "Chief, you look stunning!" Sharon beams. "Don't all women love, Disney classics?"

"Thank yew, Captain! You look, well, dare I say it, sexy, as a fairy!" Brenda says. Sharon begins to blush immediately.

"So, whose idea was it?" Brenda asks.

"Mm, mine." Sharon confesses.

"How did yew manage to talk him into wearing the tights?" Brenda acquires with a wide grin on her face.

"Oh, that was easy! I just told him I wouldn't wear any!" She whispers.

"Captain!" Brenda teases.

"Come on, we all know Tinkerbell, has the hots for Peter! So, why not make it a little easier for him, if you know what I mean?" Sharon says winking before she walks away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope you all enjoyed!

Leave me some nuggets of love!


	2. All Aboard!

For some reason, my muse really wanted Tink and Peter go at it, so here it is!

Thank you for all of the nuggets of love, on the previous chapter.

A/N: I forgot to give just due to the BAMSDAMMMsters for helping with the last chapter and choosing some _classic_ movies to use!

Rated M!

Enjoy!

 ** _~~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~~_**

"So, Peter how about you show me that not so _little_ ego of yours." Sharon whispers in Andy's ear as the elevator ascends to her floor.

"Tink, I'm going to show you that and then some!" He growls as he pulls her close swiftly, eliciting a shrill of excitement from her.

"Mmm, what might that _then some_ entail?" She rasps before gently sucking on his pulse point.

"Well," He starts as his hands travel over her butt and begin to toy with the hem of the costume, "first I would like to get a taste of your pixie dust."

"Mmm hmm." She mewls as his hands graze her cheeks under the hem of the costume.

"And then… "He growls in her ear as the elevator opens, "the rest you will have to wait and see." She playfully sighs as he nudges her backwards out the elevator.

As she wraps her arms around his neck, as he guides them down the hallway, she looks up at him and bites her lower lip triggering him to release a pure animalistic growl. She giggles as he squeezes her cheeks.

They reach her front door in no time and she reaches in the top of her costume for her key, and he rasps, "I wonder what else Tink, is hiding in there?" She giggles and replies, "You will just have to wait and see!" He laughs at her usage of his earlier phrase. She turns around to put the key in the door, but before she can put the key in the hole, he pulls her snug against him and she can feel his ever so hard member pressing into her backside. She gently rotates her hips against him, as he leans down to lick a warm trail along her neck, making her keen softly. His hand snakes around to the front of her thighs, and begins to glide up upwards on a clear path to her center. As his hands get closer and closer, she comes to her senses, and breathes, "Not in the hallway."

He groans faux sadness and takes the key from her and opens the door. He nudges her into the condo, and he kicks the door shut. She pushes him against the door, and starts assaulting his neck with her warm moist tongue. His hands return to her ass and begins to toy with her panty line, making her knees buckle, with the barley there touch which makes her skin tingle. "Tink, is feisty! I like it!" He husks as he pulls her face up to his and locks their lips in a heated exchange. Both are producing moans of sheer ecstasy and want. She pulls back from the kiss with a seductive pop pf her lips and whispers, "Peter, it's time to show me _then some_!" She glides her hands down to his bulge and roughly scrapes it with her nails, causing him to growl loudly in her ear. He grabs her by her waist and picks her up, she wraps her legs around him instantaneously. She can feel his bulge gliding against her warm and ready center. "Andy, put me down." She breathes in his ear, before sucking on his lobe. "No, Andy tonight, just Peter!" He rasps slapping her ass. She squeals with excitement before mewling, "Ok, Peter, Tink would really appreciate you not dropping her!" He chuckles and says, "Do I ever?"

"Ha! You did last week!" She mewls as she grinds against him, as they have almost made it to the bedroom.

"That was your fault, not mine! At least, I dropped you on the bed!" He says trying to suppress a laugh.

"Ugh! Shut up, Peter!" She moans. "Kiss me!" She demands as she kicks the bedroom door closed.

"Yes, Tink! As you wish, Tink!" He teases before sucking on her lips before pulling them into his mouth and caressing them with his tongue. She takes control of the kiss and sucks on his lips with much fervor and want. "Damn!" He mutters into the kiss. She smiles as he lays them down on the bed, not breaking contact. She breaks the kiss and breathes, "Stand up." He does as told swiftly, she sits up and begins to divest him of his shirt with his help. With his shirt missing, his full splendor can be seen through the tights. She bites back a moan and bites her lower lip, and massages him through the thin cloth, as she looks up at him. Her eyes are taken over by complete lust, which causes him to lick his lips in anticipation of what she is about to do. She reaches into his tights and pulls him out, and slowly but firmly begins to stroke his rigid manhood, causing him to choke back a groan. He pushes his tights down as far as he can, without making her loose contact. He watches her as she watches him. She winks at him as she languidly licks her lips, before circling his head with her tongue. "Damn!" he husks. She repeats her motion multiple times. He never takes his eyes off of her, as his extensive length disappears into her mouth. He has always appreciated how she moans, when she is giving him head. Her moans make his member even harder. She releases him with a loud pop, and uses her hands to stroke him and she slides her tongue to the underside and gently teasing the spot that drives him wild. His hands seek purchase in her hair, causing her bun to fall a loose. She glides her tongue all the way to the base of his throbbing length and then takes both of his balls into her mouth. "Shit! That feels amazing!" He strangles out as she continues to stroke his shaft with her delicate hands and juggle his balls in her mouth. She returns to his shaft and swiftly sucks him into her inviting mouth. His hands continue roaming through her hair as she sucks on him with more fervor than before. His groans have turned into incoherent pants of her name. She can taste his precum spilling into her mouth, as she enjoys bringing him to the brink of his explosion. Suddenly, he pushes her back, and she looks up at him smirks. He rasps, "Damn Tink!" She laughs and reaches behind her and unzips her costume. He steps out of his tights and steps back and helps her stand up to rid herself of the costume.

As it fall to the floor, he notices she doesn't have on a bra and his hands go straight for her rigid nipples. "Mmm!" She moans as he bends down to pull one of her mounds into his mouth. He lightly bites her nipple eliciting a strangled cry of ecstasy from her. He moves over the other mound and gives it the same treatment, before standing up and whispering, "So, that's what you were hiding!" She giggles and leans up to lock their lips in another heated battle of the tongues. He breaks the kiss and starts leaving a trail of butterfly kisses along her neck and reaches down and hooks his fingers into her panties and glides them down as his kisses make their way down her body. As he rids her of her panties, he nudges her back on the bed. Once she settles on the bed, he nestle himself between her legs, and gently kisses both thighs before slowly, sliding her lips open and teasing her nub with his tongue. She clinches the sheets as his tongue takes a dip inside her treasure chest. Her eyes are glued to him, as he continues to bring pleasure to her with his tongue. "Oh my!" She mewls as he darts his tongue in and out of her cove with fervor. He starts to suck on her nub with eagerness, "Fuck!" she screams, making him chuckle. He sucks a little harder as her waves begin to tide over and his tongue goes to her entrance to catch any pixie dust that is ready to spill. He runs his tongue up and down the length of her clit, as he awaits the dust to spill, with one final lick, the dust appears. "Yes-s-s-s-s-s-s!" she moans as his tongue delves into her treasure chest soaking up all of her dust. He pulls her hips into his face, so that he won't miss a drop. As she comes back down from her high, he kisses back up her body, he doesn't even make it to her chest, before she is taking control and flipping him over. He chuckles loudly, and she winks at him.

She straddles him and leans down to kiss him. Tasting herself on him, brings her insane amounts of pleasure, which he loves to provide. As she pulls back from the kiss, she licks his lips and moans, "I take it the pixie dust, was everything you imagined it to be, Peter!"

"It always is, Tink!" He rasps, gently slapping her ass. She giggles and reaches for his length to line him up with her entrance. As she glides him in, they both moan at the newfound feeling of them. He watches her face as it is overcome with the pleasure as she slowly begins to roll her hips. He grabs ahold of her hips and begins to guide her, as her nails begin to dig into his chest. "Faster!" She pants as she feels him thrusting into her. He obliges as she moans loudly. The sounds of her moans, his grunts, skin slapping and a litany of curses are filling the air as they get closer to their never never land. As the curtain of her hair falls over her face, because she lost in concentration on coming, he reaches up to push her hair back and looks at her face and rasps, "Gorgeous, open those amazing green eyes." She does as told, as he sits up and pulls her into a heated kiss. She wraps her legs around his waist. They lock eyes, as he begins to pump into her with much more fervor. "Yes-s-s-s-s-s-s!" She pants as his wild thrusts are providing just the right amount of friction against her clit. Her head falls back, and he starts licking her neck, savoring the light sheen of sweat forming on her body. "Fuck, I'm so close!" She moans. He starts pumping harder and harder, "Damnit!" He rasps, as he feels himself about to come. He lifts her completely and then glides back on his member swiftly, which is just what both of them needs. "O-h-h-h-h-h Andy!" She pants as her walls seize him and her head falls back. "Shit-t-t-t-t-t!" He growls into her ear before kissing her neck.

He falls back onto the bed, pulling her with him. She lays flat against his chest. As she is coming down from her trip in the night sky, she places fleeting kisses along his chest. "I love you, Andy." She breathes on his chest. He reaches down to tilt her head to him and rasps, "I love you too, Sharon." She smiles at him, and rolls over losing contact with him. He rolls over to his side and wraps her leg around his waist, and kisses her soundly.

"That was fun, Peter!" She teases as she breaks the kiss.

"Most definitely, Tink!" He confirms as he pulls the covers over them.

"I should talk you into wearing tights again!" She mewls as she snuggles into him.

"Not a chance in hell, woman!" He groans.

"We shall see…"

{The End}

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Go ahead and leave me some nuggets of love! That lets me know what I'm doing is worthwhile!


End file.
